fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holiday Event - Wolf/Part 2
Holiday Event - Wolf #''Holiday Bakugan - Porcoone'' #''Storyline 3'' ---- Mammoth) Ability Activate! Aqua Eye-Catcher! ( Small bullets of water come from Jetro’s eyes and attack the opponent ) Porcoone) WE WILL HAVE FUN! :D *Runs in circles, dodging each bullet* Zion) … Mammoth) What kind of dodge is that?! Zion) A unique dodge! Ability Activate! Liquire! ( Porcoone releases a mixed blast of fire and water from his mouth ) Porcoone) *Body lifts off the ground, charging his blast. Slams body back onto the ground* SHOOT! *Releases the blast upon impact to the ground* ( The blast surfs on the ground towards Jetro ) Mammoth) Ability Activate! Replenishing Sight! ( Jetro looks at a long range attack, changing it into blue energy ) ( Jetro looks at the incoming blast, his eyes blue, turning the blast into blue energy ) ( The blue energy enters Jetro’s body ) Bug) *Getting off the ground, a Bakugan in front of him* Rise Haos Farakspin! ( Farakspin rises off the field ) Bug) Ability Activate! Light Winds! ( Farakspin moves his wings creating winds filled with yellow light ) ( Farakspin flaps his wings quickly, creating winds with yellow light towards Porcoone ) Zion) Huh?! Ability Activate! Burrowing Strike! ( Porcoone digs with his sharp claws, making a tunnel and coming up towards the opponents, slashing them ) ( Porcoone digs a hole and enters it ) ( The winds hit the ground, with the yellow lights scraping the ground ) ( Porcoone digs underground ) Mammoth) Ability Activate! Oversaturation! ( Jetro releases two beams from his earish figures ) Bug) Ability Activate! Lustrous Acidical! ( Farakspin releases bright acid from his mouth ) ( Jetro releases two beams at the ground, from his earish figures ) ( Farakspin spits out acid at the ground, from his mouth ) ( The two beams of water hit the ground, soaking it quickly ) ( The bright acid hits the soaked ground, reacting in an unexpected way ) BOOM! ( The acid explodes ) ( Jetro and Farakspin fall backwards, turning to their ball forms ) Porcoone) *Sticks head through the hole in the ground* Did we win? Mammoth) *Looking at Bug* YOU IDIOT! Bug) Whoops...*Throws out a Darkus Ziperator from his pocket* STAND DARKUS ZIPERATOR! ( Mammoth crosses his arms ) Zion) Ability Activate! Sharpfire! ( Porcoone shoots a few quills at his opponent, they catch fire upon being fired ) ( Porcoone jumps out of the hole ) Porcoone) SHOOT! *Shooting a few quills off his back towards Ziperator* ( Porcoone falls back into his hole ) ( The quills catch fire ) Bug) Ability Activate! Gusting Kick! ( Ziperator twirls, kicking a dark gust of winds at the opponent ) ( Ziperator twirls, making a dark gust of winds form ) ( The fiery quills get closer and closer to Ziperator ) ( Ziperator kicks the dark gust of winds at the fiery quills ) ( The flames on the quills get stronger, going through the winds with ease ) Porcoone) SPIKE! Mammoth) *Throws Pyrus Scaboid in front of Ziperator* RISE, PYRUS SCABOID! ( Scaboid comes out of its ball form, erupting with flames that protect him from the fiery quills ) Mammoth) *Looks at Bug* Bug, you’re weak, you know! Bug) *Pushes Mammoth with no avail* HEY, I WAS DOING FINE! Zion) And I’m the hothead...Ability Activate! Spike Insert! ( A quill shoots off Porcoone’s back and lands in the ground ) ( A quil shoots off Porcoone’s back, out of the hole, landing into the ground above ) Mammoth) Since I’m the smart one here, WE SHOULD FREAKING FOCUS ON THE BRAWL! Bug) RIGHT! Zion) Ability Activate! Fireball Eruption! ( The inserted quill takes energy from the ground, releasing multiple fireballs from its top ) ( The top of the quill opens up ) ( The quill takes energy from the ground and starts releasing multiple fireballs everywhere ) Jack) *Watching* Wow, haven’t seen that before... Alirax) I WANT FIGHT, I WANT FIGHT! Jack) Hold up. Mammoth) Ability Activate! Splatter Barrier! ( Scaboid releases embery spit from his mouth, that protects him ) Bug) Ability Activate! Outershed! ( Ziperator’s skin sheds into his shelter ) ( Fireballs rain, while Porcoone continues to make tunnels ) ( Scaboid release embery spit, that blasts apart into a dome shield ) ( Ziperator’s skin tears off, encasing Ziperator in a shelter of himself ) Ziperator) *Literally in love* I love my new skin... ( A fireball falls towards Zion ) ( Zion backs out of the way ) ( Fireballs bombard Scaboid and Ziperator’s protect, wearing both down ) ( Porcoone peaks his inside Scaboid’s barrier ) Porcoone) SPIKE! *Bites Scaboid’s foot and pulls it towards the hole* ( Scaboid moves his foot ) Scaboid) WHY YOU! *Turns around* BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ( Fireballs rain on Scaboid; his dome giving way ) Scaboid) RAAAAAARGH! ( Smoke erupts ) Mammoth) SCABOID! ( Scaboid comes out in ball form ) Bug) HAHA! Mammoth) SHUT UP! BOOM! ( A fireball hit Ziperator directly on his head ) ( Smoke erupts ) ( Ziperator shoots out of the smoke ) Bug) ATTACK THE MASTER! Zion) Ability Activate! Erupted Geyser! ( The inserted spike turns blue, draining the ground of moisture, and releases a burst of heated water ) ( The quill turns blue, draining the ground of moisture ) ( Ziperator flies above the quill ) ( Heat water shoots out, going through Ziperator’s gut ) ( Ziperator turns to his ball form ) Zion) There, I win! Porcoone) *Head sticks out a Bug and Mammoth* SHOOT! ( Mammoth tries reaching for Porcoone, but Porcoone goes back into his hole ) Mammoth) *Reaching inside the hole* GET BACK HERE! ( Porcoone comes out of another hole, looking at Bug ) Bug) Hey...Stay still, we aren’t here to harm you... Porcoone) SPIKE! Bug) OH NO! *Blocks, with his one leg off the ground and tilted away* Porcoone) …*Sticks tongue out and goes back into his hole* Mammoth) SERIOUSLY, COME HERE! ( Porcoone comes out from behind Mammoth, from another hole ) ( Porcoone jumps out, flipping and landing back first on Mammoth ) Mammoth) AHHHH! *Falls into the hole he was looking in, put to sleep* Bug) MAMMOTH! ( Alirax grabs Porcoone with both his feet ) Alirax) I MUST FIGHT! *Throws Porcoone to Zion* ( Porcoone slides on the ground, stopping next to Zion ) Category:Holiday Event Entry Category:Mammoth Category:Bug Category:Porcoone Category:Zion Category:Jetro Category:Farakspin Category:Scaboid Category:Ziperator Category:Jack Category:Alirax